Build talk:Team - FoW Manly Spike/Archive 1
Sooo.. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 23:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :5-5-x NOW!!! Life 23:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Um how did this get vetted? U are forgetting two very important things... SS and empathy. The mesmers will cast empathy almost instantly, and the warriors will kill themselves when they whirlwhind... THIS IS NOT VIABLE, HAS ANYONE EVEN TESTED THIS? :You're terrible. This is the manliest thing EVER. Life 04:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that a build this crazy would have a reason behind it being posted. It should work.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 06:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::It does. Extremely well. Spikes are crazy clean. Life 06:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Things should die before you get completely bombarded with hexes. This: "THIS IS NOT VIABLE, HAS ANYONE EVEN TESTED THIS?" made me laugh, seeing as though there's a link to a test run at the bottom of the page [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 09:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If you get hexed before you use whirlwind urbad. Clean spikes kill fast, even so, the monk can remove hexes from multiple targets. Main counter of this build: PuGs and a bad MT perma who can't make a tight ball. Otherwise 5-5-x for manliness.-- talkpage 10:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) You are stupid. Fast Casting mesmers in HM = instant hexes. They will hex warriors INSTANTLY as soon as they get hit with thier first attack to charge whirlwind. THIS BUILD IS FAIL, stop using ur friends to get it vetted. U wana prove me wrong? I'll bring my warrior and run this build. If it works, I'll apologize. Until then, I say this is crap. (also LOL @ peace and harmony... as if removing empathy once the war already killed himself is gonna matter. Proves how noob whoever made this build is.) :You're so bad. I've done it. agro's done it. Empathy never gets on the warriors, and SS only gets on afterward, and still doesnt do much because the wars are just autoattacking at that point. Life 18:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Whirlwind Attack doesnt work like other similar attack skills, no matter how many foes you hit it will only trigger SS and Empa once, it's wonderful that way. ^^ --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) So. Who wants to run this with me right now? I can run Main Perma or the Healing Monk. 18:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I will, then I can prove it doesnt work and get this deleted off pvx. ::Have you even looked at the link at the bottom of the build page? Life 18:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::ohko. 18:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Chances are youre either 1) absolutely terrible or 2)lacking the skills on the bar. Life 18:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::HAHA, alright then, obviously you aren't willing to run your own build. Requesting deletion. :::::::No one cares what a whoru thinks. Life 18:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ /agree. Please create an account first then raise any issues you have with a specific build or team. 18:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You refuse to run your own build because you won't accept it is flawed and no viable. Even if i create an account you still wont run it, so does it really matter? ::::::::::stop sucking 18:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Actually, we're going to be running this daily. It works in fow, bogroots, and, atm, agro is doing doa with it. You're just terrible. Life 18:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Wow a PvE gimmick team that got warriors in it. I shall 5-5-X it just for that. Godbox 19:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Uh, why does every build i make end up being a popular gimmick -__- [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 19:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::testing now Lol. just Lol. this build is ownage, we've done it, tested it, and prooved it works. We can get done in 23-25 minutes easily, and MT can finish before the T1 and T2 do. Seer, Member of LOD 21:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) THIS BUILD IS FUCKING AMAZING. IT IS STRONG BRAVE AND STRONG. STFU LIFE WINS 22:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Why Life? [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 22:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::We* win* 22:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Probably because i've been arguing, and you've just been raping :P. Life 01:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::PuGs fail. Put the image of the run above the build cause some people are too blind to see the link at the bottom. This is so easy to play, I risk saying it's even better than Cryway, because warriors are excellent tanks themselves. To say that they hex you with Empathy/SS instantly is like saying you ain't got a MT perma. --FlameseekerMage 12:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Soo..What equipment do the 100b wars run? Are they aiming towards health or energy? Are there any other recommended weapon sets besides a zealous sword? SoS is still a pretty bad skill. why not take something more useful? ··· Danny Does 15:24, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Such as? Andy 15:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Clamor of Souls, DwG, OoS, or WoF? WoF would be nice to stick on the warrior. ··· Danny Does 15:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Guess Clamor would help with strays... Andy 15:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::SoS kicks ass and you know it. ~80dps with one skill.-- 16:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Your math is terrible. It's about 45dps at best, and single-target. Anon is obv bad at gw. :< ··· Danny Does 16:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::30x3 = 90/2 casting. dude probably thought it had the attack speed of a spear. I don't pay attention to my spirits attack speed either, so meh.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 19:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Your usually only going to be hitting 1 or 2 with any aoe damage anyway. Andy 16:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::SoS is bad but cant think of any other elites, the rit doesnt have energy issues and on the warriors fgj already maxes +adrenaline gain, not to mention the rit has to questrun, so you cant really take fgj out. Clamour is pretty bad, damage is low and not helped by being non-armor ignoring. Been struggling to find a useful elite for this build [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 18:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Has to be rt/r or r/rt right? Life 18:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Main point of it is eoe so without summon spirits its not that much. Andy 18:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::While the damage from it alone would be pretty low, considering the high spec into Channeling you could take Barrage and a longbow, cast Splinter Weapon on yourself also and Barrage the mobs for extra AoE? Selket Shadowdancer 19:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Had that first-off. Often spike is too fast to get 1 barrage off [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 19:22, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sun & Moon Air of Superiority is a lame skill. Sun and Moon attacks twice, and triggers 100 blades twice, thus triggering MoP 4 times, as well as building 4 strikes of rage juice when "FGJ!" is up. Much better use of a skill slot then that lame asura skill. Good for finishing off any stray mobs. :You wont get a chance to use Sun and Moon if your MT has balled correctly, and if you don't fail. There would be no point. By the time you've used Whirlwind Attack, any enemies balled will be dead anyways. And tbh, Air of Superiority is a pretty damn good skill. And you shouldn't have any strays. If you do, Hundred Blades autoattack and your N/A will take care of it. 17:55, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'll still be bringing it over AoS. Some mobs u cant ball perfectly like the skeleton bonders or the bridge @ forest, so for those sections I'd rather have another attack skill. Winnowing Wouldn't it add more damage on the rit than ancestors? +4 damage on a whole crapload of attacks is bettter than a couple armor reduced blips of damage. My Soles Are 19:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Ancestors is for leftovers really, shit dies before you can use it in normal spikes [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've tried Winnowing too and... It makes no difference. AR actually deals decent damage against casters. PVX-Ironboot 21:55, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Its time to finaly say this Good bye Raj of Judgment and hello newly bufed Ritualist,Hundred blade warriors and mop nukers about time other prof get a shot at a speed clear :RoJ actually can do it still in the same timeframe...you just have to have a team that isn't herp-derp and actually spike the monsters.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 11:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Random whorus are random. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 12:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Name I, and the SCAR alliance do not like the name. Somehow, it really doesn't seem to fit with anything, and the only thing that is manly about it are the warriors. After several suggestions, I have narrowed down to the only three names would fit the build well. They are Trumanway; Hiro(shima)way; and Bukkakeway. Trumenway and Hiroway because of the bombs, and the fact that this is a Necro bomb build, and Bukkakeway because both this build and a bukkake feature eplosions (albeit wholly different types), and the raw power of the build should induce orgasms. Please discuss the names here! --Saberhagen (My Talk) 15:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Those are terrible ideas, you just don't like the original because you're not manly. Andy 15:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dear shitter, unfortunately we cannot tailor the wiki to accomodate the wants of SCAR alliance alone. If you want to have the rights to naming your own build, then try and make something original (lol) and you can do! Also generally, when looking to improve a name, coming up with suggestions that is better than the original is a good way to go. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::It's manly spike btw, not just "manly fow" (we all know this build would have at least 1 erf shakur in), therefore suggesting its manliness over builds that host RoJ monks, FoC necros and CoP mesmers. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, naming it after a bomb that killed a lot of innocent people sounds awesome. A better idea would be 9/11-way. The 2 warriors can be the planes and the enemies can be the towers! Woo! Fun. PVX-Ironboot 16:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ever think that the Shadow Army are innocent? Brainwashed and all, but innocent? I sense that Bukkakeway is what most people here are going for then =. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::BTW, you should probably find your senses of humour, then re-read my post. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, i mean, it was just soo funny. Since enemy deaths are quick, unexpected and assisted, lets call it dianaway! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Must be a euro thing. I really don't get euro humor. Anyways, this is basically known as Manlyway/spike now among the higher end PvE guilds, so the name will never be changed because some shitter wants it to be. Life 18:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Does NPA exist? Oops, maybe not, but I'm sure signing does! --Saberhagen (My Talk) 18:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Basically doesnt exist on PvX tbh. A guy whos called every registered member autistic at least twice is currently going for admin! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 18:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, it wouldn't be the first time a nasty man went for power. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 18:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Comparing admins to Hitler....O.o---- The Liger speak to me 18:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Being The Guild Leader of SNOW part of the SCAR Allaince havent even had a say in the name of this SC so i dont know what really gives you the idea of using the allaince just so you can get famous by naming a SC , i personally find noting wrong with the name --Cookie™(Talk | ) 19:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think he was trying to make a joke. He failed.---- The Liger speak to me 19:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::The suggested names were a joke, although not very well received. It certainly is true that when I was calling for a group in AC; several people started going "OMG! Don't call it that!", which lead me to suggesting some names, although I got told off suggesting Bukkakeway, which most people found slightly humorous. Truman seemed to go down quite well, as it certainly isn't too far away from the original name. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 21:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . @ the tumbleweed of failed jokes says hi [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 23:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol! Shadowdancer|Selket Shadowdancer] 00:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :wow are you fucking kidding you terrible faggot Have I succeeded in making an even more obnoxious sig than Angelus'? Tab 14:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Why the fuck Did tab remove all votes? Despite the name this isnt a joke build at all, it is actually very effective (see 19min screen) [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 14:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I've put it back in Great and dont give a shit whether the votes are removed or not - it was origially voted there fairly and certainly belongs as far away from Trash as it can get. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 14:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hard to realise tab is trolling by removing votes? Exo Oo 15:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) long story short-tabs autisticUN 15:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :ups. i smell irony. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thought trolling was a banable offense, even to peeps like tab.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Tab has been banned several times, apparently not for long enough. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Here's a novel thought: Stop fucking making stupid votes. If the build is good, vote based on its merits. "I can use my warrior" is not a valid vote. That's why most of your stupid votes were removed. Now go and revote before I start being a dick. ~ Big sysop 16:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Zzzzz. Not ALL of them were like this, and to be fair, most builds everywhere are the same? Going to remove those also? [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::would you like me to? id be more than happy to put every single pve build back into testing Have I succeeded in making an even more obnoxious sig than Angelus'? Tab 16:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::: OMG I can use profession X for area Y now because of buff Z! So let's all make stupid, yet effective, builds so I can use said profession! Because PvE is so hard and so srs! 16:57, 6 July 2009 ::::Tab, that had needed to happen for a while to be fair. I think teh new Real Vetting sorted a lot of it out though. Lol@Goognight, buff Z didnt exist, people just didnt use this earlier because of cryway, despite being as good. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Why wasn't this rating removed?: "Shadow Form is not fucking manly at all." What does this actually mean in game terms?--Grandmaster Chen 17:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::It means stop being shitters, also Angelus you have 5 minutes to change your sig or I'm banning you. ~ Big sysop 17:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::i'm not angelus, but go ahead Have I succeeded in making an even more obnoxious sig than Angelus'? Tab 17:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::: k ~ Big sysop 17:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Thanks for the reply... :P--Grandmaster Chen 17:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'd like to point out some of the removed votes are far more legitimate than Mafaraxas' [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Agreed.--Grandmaster Chen 17:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Shadow Form is well known to not be very manly. Your argument is invalid. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Actually,your argument is invalid. If it was called manlyway i could see your point - that build needs at least 1 Erf Shakur. But this is manly spike, warriors are far mroe manly than CoP mesmers, FoC necros and RoJ monks [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) tl;dr? Brandnew 17:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Why? Is being invincible considered unmanly?--Grandmaster Chen 17:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Tank should be a defy pain warrior, then we'll talk. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) T2 pathing Why was my T2's pathing changed? The original that I made was much better. How is T2 needlessly getting quests useful? :The forge can be cleared in mere seconds with the MT, the t2 was just wasting time there. Those tactics have not been posted here since the database crash last august/september. After your maps were lost, I created new ones with better tactics. The T1 can get the battlefield wolf before leaving for the forest like this, meaning nobody needs to go far off their normalroutes to get it. Andy 20:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Zzz. Noticed your shitty mainteam bars were changed numberous times too? [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 20:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Athrun, what's your issue? Grow up kid and show some respect. Anyways, since playing again, most of these pugs have terrible main teams. Your maps might be better for pro groups, but waiting 1000 years for main team to get quests is pretty boring. ::::Athrun's issue is that some random anon is telling good players how to do stuff. This is a problem because Athrun knows more about fow and proper routing than you. Random anons do not command respect in any way/shape/form. Life 00:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Good players? Good joke. ···User_talk:Daññy 00:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol^. It's funny cuz danny is bad. Andy 16:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::lol'd. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I see my name, cbf to read tho, hey cuties! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::/wave. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::LOL, I originally made FOWSC, thanks for insulting the creator. :::ups. I doubt anyone originally made it. It's not very hard to figure out what's going to work how and how to make things blow up. Not in PvP, and especially not in PvE. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Minor Tactics Rune Is that necessary? The breakpoint for 3 from TTL is 5 so w/ out minor tactics u can bring a vitae for more hp and ur tactics is still at 6. 22:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :It's not, but the extra adren with cons is nice for leftovers. Life 23:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::You need 8 (7+1 from conset) in tactics to get 4 charges of adrenaline to fill whirlwind attack with for great justice. You need to put a minor tactics rune or change your points to get 7. Hair Fetish Man 08:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Whirlwind needs 6 adrenaline no? 3 times 2 is 6. Life 08:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah you're right indeed Life. I don't know why I thought whirlwind attack was 8. Probably confusing with sun and moon slash. Hair Fetish Man 01:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Video of run? Is there anychance somebody make a video of this for main team? 02:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :There's probably videos of cryways on youtube. As for manlyway, the balls are the same, only the spike is different. Life 02:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::i actually would love to see the necro's damage :3 Fox007 13:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ahh Ic, well that helps a lot...is there anychance you could run the A/E stoneflesh aura virent? 23:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, tank build doesnt mater as long as it can live. Life 23:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Fox, I uploaded a pic of the damage a necro sees in the build. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/File:MoPBomb.jpg ::::::I really would love to do such a run :3 don't care where. Fox007 11:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) griffons protip for the ranger/rits getting the griff quest: while taking the quest for griffs, don't stand still while taking the griff quest, or they WILL follow. try to run forward immediately after the quest so they don't aggro. you can help out the mt this way. The monk i like how it uses Beast Mastery. Fox007 21:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm always 100% awake when I edit wiki, lol [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm struggling to settle on a monk build I like. Monks don't do anything for 50% of the run and when they are needed, i'm not sure whether it is better to heal over hexes or to remove them. Hmmm [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 08:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Imo, all it needs is cure hex, heal party, one of the seed spells, and rebirth. Everything else is pretty much optional. I like the idea of EVAS, YMLaD, FH! etc on the monk though. Life 09:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Why? I need 10 slots as it is and there's already a bitch role for that. Uhh, go teambuilder, chan: laulaulau, no pass. Made a few builds. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 09:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You mean like this? prof=Mo/E heal=12+1+1 divine=12+1Move Like a DwarfVanguard Assassin SupportHimOptionalHexof Lesser EnergyPartyAura/build Lol. Selket Shadowdancer 09:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :That would probably work really well lol. TB time. Life 09:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ouch. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 09:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Disclaimer: I am not responsible for your party wiping. xD Selket Shadowdancer 09:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Probably going to let ppl choose a few various builds, since puggies should probably stick to UA, but its not really the best choice around. Need to get rid of that nasty hybrid pug/exp build [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 09:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Ever considering to bring Spotless Mind, not Cure Hex? Imo it's better... It's just that there's pretty rapid hex casting at some points and there it comes handy. --'¡DeAl€Y!' 07:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Main problem is it takes 5secs to remove the first hex [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 10:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ritualist Any pro tips on using a Ritualist here? I get the maintaining of Splinter Weapon and EoE, but am unsure of any particular situations for some of the other skills. Selket Shadowdancer 01:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, here goes: :Splinter -> maintain in warriors :EoE -> should be in range on all spikes, use Summon Spirits so this is the case. :Flesh of my Flesh -> if monk dies :Ancestor's Rage -> can cast on a warrior/perma as they spike (but nto really nessecary), good for casting on warriors at the top of forge and the few random groups of wurms and spirit woods in wailing forest :Agony+SoS -> lay spirits near Rasti in tower of Courage. Can be used to generate more damage for leftovers (particularly Skeletal Bonds and random stuff in forest) :YMLaD! -> interrupt Skeletal Bonds, Shadow Monks, Shadow Beasts, etc. Can be useful for extra damage on the MoP target (since, if anything is leftover, the MoP target will be). : [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 08:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Seems like Ancestors Rage is very much optional. Any suggestions for variants? Selket Shadowdancer 08:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Can be anything really. The rit is entirely a bitchrole. You could very easily run this without it. That being said, Finish Him would probably be good. Life 09:01, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Nec already has Finish Him! with recharge fueled by AP, so I dont think we need a 2nd copy. Technobabble is still useful, as are quite a lot of PvE skills, in general. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 09:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::More damage on annoying bonds is fun :p. Life 09:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Technobabble is pretty damn awesome. I use that instead of Agony. PVX-Ironboot 12:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::EVAS works nicely instead of ancestor's for bigger boom. --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I think switching out YMLAD for GDW on the rit bar might help PUGS since they tend to struggle killing the few remaining bonds (the undead healers). Also I might try switching out ancestor's rage for mend body and soul just to take advantage of the massive condition removal and ease the necromancer's task. Keira Nightgale To be honest, if the Ritualist is not needed, why not split it from the team and have it solo the forest with a spirit spammer? (Yes it is very much possible), Or whatever other forest farming build that can clear it you like. Selket Shadowdancer 20:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Well without EoE and Splinter I don't see the spike being so manly anymore :p. Keira Nightgale :You could probably spread those around the main team. Selket Shadowdancer 21:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, you need something with EoE + Summon Spirits, since there are many spawns in a short time period that are too far away from each others - hence being R/Rt or Rt/R, the rest of the build is replacable. You could get away without Summon if you were clever about it. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::So basically what you're saying is that my theory is indeed possible but you haven't tried it yet. :) Selket Shadowdancer 21:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::We tried without EoE at all - that run didn't go terribly well (though whether that was the players or the lack of EoE I dont know..). No summon spirits will have to be tested. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Done a few runs without bringing summon spirits, you can manage fine as long as you got the correct timing. EoE is a huge commodity, allows you to take monk spawns faster and kill any mob that might have scattered (happens a lot when the spike is not clean) Keira Nightgale :::::Put EoE on the Monk? prof=Monk/R heal=12+1+1 divine=10+1 beast=8KissSpiritHexof LifeSpiritOptionalof ExtinctionAura/build Selket Shadowdancer 21:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The monk bar is hugely compressed already besides your bar doesn't give me a good feeling :P. The only chars able to bring EoE imho would be the necro or one of the wars, but the result would be a bit terrible. You still have to solve the problem of splinter and of flesh of my flesh, for the latter you can use ress scrolls, but what about he former? Anyway if a scatter does happen that monk you posted is going to be short on energy pretty fast :P Keira Nightgale :Well if you're doing it right you shouldn't be needing the Monk that much should you? Plus the Monk can always use Signets and weapon switch to high energy sets aswell. The bar posted might not be particularily efficient but I'm willing to bet someone can come up with one that can get the job done. Selket Shadowdancer 21:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC) We're still talking about PUGs right? When the aggro breaks I usually have a hard time trying to heal everyone (especially overextended warriors, or the awesome traps lovers) even with an high energy set. Sometimes I do even decide to let a person die and use UA rather than waste energy healing. And that is with the basic build, figures with yours. I'm probably a terrible monk but again you do have to consider the worst case scenario if you speak about random groups, of course a guild group will drop the mob in an instant and the monk will therefore be useless during most of the run but these are special cases. Keira Nightgale :Well I don't do PuGs. By the way you should sign with four tildes ~. Selket Shadowdancer 21:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Alternative Para Manlies Is it viable to use a para as manly? In my userspace i've written down alternative para manlies User:ClaudiusMaxus/Build:Team - FoW Para Manly Spike (Pure theocrafting as of yet). They provide more main team defense and preloading of the spike. --ClaudiusMaxus 20:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Well....For one, happy blue bars become sad and dark. Second, spiking with ebon escape is akward. You dont always end up where you can actually hit the foe you're targeting. Life 21:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, Ebon Escape is preferrable even on the Warrior's in some cases, but the overall point is: why fix what isn't broken? (Especially when that fix isn't as effective.) ···User_talk:Daññy 21:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Mainly because I want to have more viable 'high-end' para builds apart from Imbagon. C-space Vanq-ing with h/h taking 9dmg Meteor Showers is ok and all, but pug-ing is said to be fun too. --ClaudiusMaxus 11:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Life, EE would works if you dont ping a specific target - you'd just jump in and c-space (and whirlwind/100b hits everything anyway). My general stance on variants is if it offers the same or better than the current build it should be included, really the optimum builds should be stored on PvX. Looking at the paragon skills, "Make your time!" has a greater requirement (in spec and energy) than TTL, and many of the support skills (TNTF, Cant Touch This), although good ideas for FoW as a whole, are not needed in this team build. I do agree PvX has a dire lack of PvE builds for paragons, though. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You're having problems pugging as an imbagon? tbh, give me your ign and i'll gladly take you wherever the fuck i'm going. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, Lau, I'm sure there's a ton in the archives. Problem is the number of nerfs they've taken - they just aren't an effective class anymore. It's hard to balance something that has 1, maybe 2 counters in the entire fucking game. (lolanet.) ···User_talk:Daññy 18:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I second that, if I see an imbagon in PvE anywhere i thank my lucky stars.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 18:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not that it's hard to find a pug, it's just that it's not worth looking for. (general pve that is) On topic: Make Your Time can easily be replaced with TTL if it puts too much pressure on nrg. All used war skill only require a slight investment in tactics (1 skill) and full in sword (1 skill) lotsa attribute free skills. All other attribute points can be put into attribute of choice. (username is ign btw) --ClaudiusMaxus 18:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::tbh, you can "farm" anywhere if you have an imbagon because you can literally walk through every HM place every created. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::HM pug frostmaws sucks. even when i was doing imbagon for it, you're guaranteed that your team has no idea what to do.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 20:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You should come Imbagon Vloxen for me. I'll run Moebius and we'll just get someone else to bring SoH/GDW for me. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 20:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::/wave, I need vloxen. Andy 20:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I can run it on my monk, but in all honesty, getting through all of Slaver's Exile and then running Duncan is only a little bit slower, a few dozen times easier, and brings in more money. In other words, unless I get a full team paying 15e each, I'm not running it. ;o So let's get a group going. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 20:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I have decided I will come, and you can pay me too. --Crow 21:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::d. crow is not generous enough with his zkeys to deserve payment. :< however, running Triple Shot R-Spike through Vloxen with an Imbagon would be sensual and impressive. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) If you guys need a paragon or a Soh/GDW spammer feel free to add me :P Keira Nightgale :::::::::::::I am generous :< --Crow 21:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Crow is extremely generous. Crow must not like Danny very much. Life 22:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) A/Me MT Hi! Does main tank have to be A/Me? :o Because I cant say I need uber energy management from Chanelling so I played with A/E lately and found it easier and more effective Thats the build. :) prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 Earth=12 Dead=3ParadoxFormof lesser EnergyAuraBattle Standard of HonorAm Unstoppable!"ChargeOptional/build Optional slot can be filled with either Ebon Escape or Shadow Sanctuary. Stoneflesh allows you to make bigger and better pulls, safer because you dont get annoyed by Hundred Blades, Traps and 100b clearing the remainders of the mob while hexed with SS. ^^ Viable variant? :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :It's the old pug cryway tank with EBSoH thrown in. In all honesty, if you can't survive on just feigned, you probably shouldn't be MT. Having to recast stoneflesh every 13 seconds or so slows you down much more than you'd think. Life 22:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::True, not that I need Stoneflesh either even in PuG. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::REAL MEN USE FEIGNED OVER STONEFLESH IN VEIL ···User_talk:Daññy 23:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I have never felt the need for stoneflesh and I have never seen people do bigger pulls than the ones I do with the build on page with Dark Escape iso feigned. The only advantage in A/E is for sliver to kill the two wolves, help cover dead terras and do hawt balls with bonds included on battlefield. Even if running with sliver, I still wouldn't recommend Stoneflesh over Feigned. Andy 23:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Might not be terrible in terrible pugs with terrible spikes tho. Andy 23:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::PuGs are 100% terrible so this is perfect for them. :p Explains why I see these A/E played pretty often but only in pugging, I never seen a non-PuG group use them. People usually take Light of Deldrimor to speed things up at undead mobs. --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Veil with neither wins tbh. Andy 23:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I feel being ignored. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Although A/E has better damage reduction which may help in pugs where you wait a lot more, I would rather not advertise a harder to use, slightly slower build on the main page. If somebody really prefers the A/E bar, its not hard to remember/make yourself - if they havn't already saved one a pug pinged. Andy 11:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Just take a slashing shield + Blessed's and if your monk isn't afk you'll be fine, regardless of how slow your team is. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Don't Trip? I assume IAU is just for the spiking part, so if you were to put Dont Trip on one of the warriors, that could free up a slot on the other one. Not sure what you could put there, but just an idea. Yes? No? --Gl0ry Check out my Dumb PvE Ideas! 20:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Damage reduction + no Cripple - the only things that knock down are abyssals and traps anyway. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 20:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Recent Buff of Selfless Spirit With the recent buff of Selfless Spirit, I came up with this new build for the monk. It provides powerful party healing as well as super fast single target healing. prof=Mo/Any hea=12+1+1 div=12+1Spirit (Luxon)AuraSpiritKissof LifeSpiritHealingDelight/build Ofcourse, Patient Spirit could be replaced with Ethereal Light. This Build does not provide condition removal or hex removal, but I think the huge amount of healing makes up for that. User:Thonyonline 11:41, 7 August 2009 (CET) :I'm tempted to make a Divine Boon+Selfless Spirit+Prots build. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 11:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Triple Chop So I herd I could compress 3 skills into one. In all seriousness, could an Axe varient with Triple Chop work ? ViNcE 14:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :100b + WW Attack creates a massive amount of physical damage packets. With Triple Chop, you would only hit the target with MoP once. In a mob with 10 enemies, Whirlwind Attack makes 100b trigger 10 times on the MoP target, causing 55x10 damage. The damage packets from 100b is what makes this build so effective - you have to trigger MoP as many times as possible. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 14:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nice explanation zoddy, but i think "So i herd urbad" is a shorter and arguably better response. Life Guardian 05:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::But I'm nice. D: Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 09:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ranger/Ritualist EoE Someone should add a note along the lines of "Can be played by a R/Rt" under the EoE utility. Ive gotten into many groups as one and no one seems to object. ive also seen many others playing the R/Rt variant. 02:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :cool story bro 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 03:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Rit is so much better. Life Guardian 05:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) This has the worst monk bars I have ever seen in my life. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 05:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Blessed light is kind of a joke i think, but the UA is pugbar. Life Guardian 06:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. People either run this with UA for pugs or PnH for non-terible groups so you can remove conditions from wars faster. --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I see you're all experienced players, so why wouldn't you just suggest what is a good bar for you????? It's so silly when a monk gets kicked out of an "exp" group just because he has the pug UA bar from here... Besides, the only important thing in the monk bar is hex denial and some decent healing skills (assuming no rezzing is needed, then comes the PnH/UA problem). Good teams won't really need one btw! So my point is that there shouldn't be such complexity for a role not that important. Give monks a chance to get them obby edges! :D --'¡DeAl€Y!' 08:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::Wat. UA is a good bar for pugs or they'd get fucked over the moment something went wrong, pnh works well but lacks a strong heal, so thats why blessed light is there. We should post a sexy PnH selfless boon prot imo. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) 15 min clear, no Monk http://img7.hostingpics.net/pics/257213gw531.jpg http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10395287 Selket Shadowdancer 18:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, some random creation of the agro alliance - here for more details. Ironboot and I have been working on a similar 4T FoWSC build to get times similar or lower than this which we'll test as soon as i'm out the forest. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thought it would take a Forest split (see my above Rit suggestion) to improve time. I'm assuming that basically the teams split once the first quest is completed. Selket Shadowdancer 18:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Wt-eph? Those hardmode and moral boost icons look so much better than the ones I has >:[ --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 12:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Me/N MoP? im new to pvx, could this be added to variants? Me/N MoP. Attr.: 12+1+3 illusion magic; 12+1 fast cast Signet Of Illusions; Mark Of Pain; Foul Feast; Rigor Mortis; Barbs; "By Ural's Hammer!"; Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support; Air Of Superiority; Usage: precast SoI and AoS; spam as any MoP would do. Notes: I tryed this and N/A Mop and i can say this is actually better for some reasons: (1) fast cast. spells cast about 50%faster, making cast og your chains a matter or 1 or 2 secs; (2) signet of illusions. this makes all spells have a 17 attribute rank (12+1(rune)+3(rune)+1(cons)(+maybe more cons)) making the Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support have lvl 20 or 21; (3) AP is actually useless, Air of Superiority alone have the effects of both Soul Reaping and AP, (1 spell less to cast = -1 sec casting time) Conclusion: Me/N deal same damage, have shorter cast time and summon a lvl 20 sin no matter the rank you have. :I don't doubt this build works but when all your major skills are down 1 line of magic you lose the real reason for having SoI. Ebon sin is used to trigger traps or MoP, rather than major damage source, so there isn't really a need to have it bumped a few levels up. AoS does have the same functionality as AP and SR but actually isn't as effective as either of them because the spikes, on average, kill about 10 foes at a time. AP is also great if spikes happen to fail or the perma fails at balling (which knowing pugs, happens), because ap+barbs+ebon+fh! in general is such a strong combo. If you get bored with slow skill casting time (which, honestly, I can understand) then just use extra sweets. Unless your warriors are decent, you should easily have time to cast AP after MoP. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) i agree, the only thing i want is to make people understand Me/N MoP can work... 90% of PUGs dont accept Me/N MoP just because its not on wiki and this is frustrating. ...151.20.242.45 :plz sign... 10% of PUGs doesn't understand N/A version is better. Elephantaliste Noir 12:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::tbh AP srsly isn't needed, MoP has a recharge of (20-20%=16 seconds) I doubt any MT can have the next mob redy in under 16 seconds. I had an idea of Rt/N using MoP and Barbs blah blah, but the extra skills would be Explosive Growth+AotL to finish mobs off. Also with this you'd have some minions running around to trigger traps/finish mobs depending on your death magic. --Sam6555 15:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Minions running around in pug teams. You're brave. I think the current build is fine, its pretty fool proof. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Was just an idea to make an already good build better. And besides, who said you had to have higher than 1 death magic? :) What do you think though, it could be a lot better than using AP. --Sam6555 15:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think experienced teams need ap and I wouldn't trust unexp teams with anything else. There isn't really a place for it. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Experienced teams go fast enough that AP is necessary in forge. It's possible to run random elites, but usually they can't help you fast enough to make a difference. Life Guardian 16:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Air of Superiority and IAU! Are these skills absolutely necessary or do they have easily obtained replacements, because I definitely don't want to do 10+ quests just for 2 skills that aren't required. Regno 21:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :No it's just longer : #1 no AoS = no recharge of skills (such as 100b), and no mana. #2 IAU : +24 AL less and you will be KD by spike traps. AoS might be a pain in the ass to get, but IAU is quick and it's a skill you must have on your warrior. Meanwhile get balanced stance and sun and moon slash (I presume you don't have "I'm the strongest !"). Hair Fetish Man 14:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I've done a few clears without AoS and IAU, I used Balanced and Sun And Moon and it worked great, all you really need to do is manage adren when your FGJ is recharging, and energy is no problem when you use a zealous sword. The main reason why I have no PvE skills on my warrior is because it is my PvP character, and obviously PvE skills would have no use. Regno 23:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) MoP on MT so i was tired of teh mop failing my perfect balls and i brought mop and the balls just dropped, no nrg issues. only thing is can't kill forest wolf alone...thinking about bringing a support monk(instead of mop nec) w/judge's insight to make skeletals asplode, plus some other random support(fall back, etc) 19:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Better off bringing fall back or something on the mt. The support on the mop makes a huge difference. Life Guardian 20:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :: no 23:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, k, whatever you say mr. anon. Life Guardian 23:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Rit build This is what I'm using : prof=Rt/R cha=12+1+3 rest=3+1 beast=12WeaponDwarf Weaponof Spiritsof ExtinctionSpirits (Luxon)Move Like a Dwarf!"Body and Soulof My Flesh/build Honestly, Technobabble is terrible. Better use of a GDW to KD mobs. MBaS is a 4 conditions remover with a 3 seconds (-20%) recharge time and most of all, you don't get the f-ing conditions on yourself. So Necro can bring something else instead of Foul Feast (great when you get cripple and main team is waiting for you for next spike). Hair Fetish Man 15:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Techobabble actually is helpful in forge if you use it right. As for the rit build overall, it really doesn't matter what is brought as long as splinter and eoe are there. I've had 15 min runs with a varying rit bar. We found it most effective to bring GDW on the monk so it can be used during griffons. MBaS is nice, but by no means necessary. The problem with dropping FF off the nec is that there's nothing worthwhile to replace it with. Life Guardian 17:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Rigor or insidous? Thomas Dutch 17:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Rigor won't let defile trigger. IP is only useful if you're terrible. The only things that might actually live on spikes are bonds, which have SB anyways. Plus with GDW shit is on it's ass, not attacking. Life Guardian 18:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC)